1. Field
The present invention relates to a personalized service system and method based on an ontology, and more specifically, to a personalized service system and method based on an ontology, in which if a user selects a personalized service while a subject or an objet in a user profile ontology of user's personal information is associated with a subject or an object of a personalized service ontology through a relationship name, the system and method searches for a personalized service ontology corresponding to the selected personalized service, acquires personal information of an instance form in the user profile ontology associated with the personalized service ontology, executes the personalized service by applying the acquired personal information, and provides the user with a result of the execution.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a service based on available resources including certain contents is provided to a user through a network, it is generally a custom-tailored service. A personalized service such as the custom-tailored service is not a service provided based on randomly selected available resources, but a service provided using available resources selected based on subscriber's profile information. Studies on a variety of methods for providing such a personalized service are under progress, and most of the studies have a structure of configuring services based on the subscriber's profile information.
Conventional techniques related thereto construct a profile from information on a user's personal taste, capability of a terminal for displaying contents, conditions required for displaying the contents, requirements of contents manufacturers, and the like, automatically generate personalized contents generating rules by integrating the profile information according to predetermined rules, generate personalized contents based on the contents generating rules, and provide a user terminal with the personalized service.
The conventional techniques including the technique described above provide personalized services by utilizing the profile information and surrounding available resources without considering subscriber's environments varying in real-time. That is, the conventional techniques do not consider subscriber's profile information dynamically varying depending on time and space and provide the personalized services in a centralized method considering only the user profile information previously stored in the system. Accordingly, in most cases, if a subscriber provides the system with all kinds of profile information related to the subscriber, the system provides the subscriber with custom-tailored personalized services using the provided profile information by utilizing surrounding available resources related to the location of the subscriber.
However, the profile information, i.e., the basis of the personalized services, endlessly varies depending on a subscriber, and although it is the same subscriber, the profile information may vary depending on time and space of the subscriber. Therefore, it is difficult to provide the subscriber with optimally personalized services by using only the subscriber's profile information previously stored in the system, without considering the varying subscriber's profile information. Therefore, a method of further efficiently classifying and managing the subscriber's profile information is required in order to provide the optimally personalized services.